


Mystique

by Arones



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot, Sex, Smut, dream - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-20
Updated: 2012-09-20
Packaged: 2017-11-14 16:57:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will plopped down next to Magnus on her yellow sofa in her office. The book that had been balanced precariously on her knee teetered until he slipped and fell to the floor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystique

**Author's Note:**

> This story is dedicated to Chrys: Thank you for everything. You are an amazing person.

Will plopped down next to Magnus on her yellow sofa in her office. The book that had been balanced precariously on her knee teetered until he slipped and fell to the floor. Turning her head carefully she looked the young man up and down before settling her hand on his thigh. He twisted and looked at her, eyes locking and he licked his lips. Ignoring the book on the floor, Will leaned forward and pressed his lips to hers, running with the moment. Helen pushed back as his hands moved quickly to her hair fisting in the long locks and holding her in place as his lips parted accepting her tongue.

He changed the angle, moving her head to the side and scooting his body closer so that their knees were overlapping. Their chests were close and her hands were slipping over his front. He started to move his mouth down her neck, feasting on the soft and hot skin while she let out short breaths of air and fiddled with the buttons on his over-shirt. Moving her leg up so that it was bent against the back of the couch, he slid off her heels and settled his hands on her waist. Helen took the opportunity and kissed him with a vigor that he hadn't ever noted before.

Grasping her breast roughly he broke the kiss and squeezed. "Helen." He breathed her name like it was a prayer and pushed her body back into the cushions. His left hand moved to her propped leg and started to slide the gray pencil skirt higher up over her smooth skin. The motion stopped when his forefinger and thumb followed the crease between her thigh and hip. Her mouth was never ending as she continued the embrace, her tongue swirling around with his. She let out a soft moan when he broke the kiss and pulled away so that he could see her flushed cheeks and fuzzy eyes.

Smiling and letting out a quick laugh he moved his right hand to pull at her shirt. Her stomach was moving with each breath that she took and as he skimmed his hand upwards the movement sped up. He was pleased with himself. Cupping her ribs, he rubbed his lips against her neck feeling the vibrations in her throat as she let out a long moan. Suddenly sliding away he stood up, his erection obvious through his tight looking jeans and the smile ghosting his lips. He held his hand out to her and helped her to stand. Kissing her quickly, Will led the way to his room, hitting the lights in her office as the left.

It didn't take long, and he held her hand the entire way until he shut the door, slid the lock and kissed her neck sliding the small buttons through the holes on the front of her blouse. He had the material off and over her shoulders, his eyes feasting on her skin as her breasts lifted with each breath and the flush started. Letting his fingers roam over the well-formed body he resisted the temptation to stare at her longer and brought her mouth to his once again with his hand locked in her hair. Slowly he walked back towards the bed kicking his shoes off as he went and feeling her nimble hands at his hips pulling at the leather belt and denim covering him.

She slid both his jeans and his boxer shorts down over his hips and ass to get caught around his ankles. He kissed her quickly, sitting down and pulling them the rest of the way off while she unzipped her skirt and shucked the material. "Helen, you're beautiful." Her eyes twinkled and he pulled his shirts off lying completely naked on the unmade bed before her.

Kneeling with one leg she crawled over on top of him, biting his earlobe and humming. Will's hands grazed over her curves as he memorized every inch of her possible. Her mouth was back on his and he was beginning to lose sight of what was happening. Before he knew it she was completely naked and under him, his hips pressing into hers and his mouth latched on to the top of her chest just under her collar bone. She was pressing his face into her breasts before he rolled off and flipped her on top of him.

Lowering herself carefully she took him in and moaned, the breath catching in her throat and her chest falling suddenly. He started to move under her, her body jerking with each press of his hips upwards. Their actions became harder and faster, the flush rising in her body and the sweat heating his. Her muscles were clenching at him tightly and he could tell that she was trying her best to control it, to release them to hold on to the orgasm as long as possible. It only encouraged him to quicken his pace. Within seconds she was tightly squeezing him and he was spilling into her, her orgasm leading him into his.

Collapsing down on top of him he kissed her deeply, brushing the hair out of her face and pulled the covers over their rapidly cooling bodies. She was drawing lazy designs on his chest and stomach, her eyes lashes laying heavily down as sleep threatened to consume her. Will let his body slumber as it pulled him under the comforting blanket of calm and peace.

He woke the next morning to an empty bed and a sweetly aching body. Stretching, he turned on his side to look at the clock noting that it was early still. Making to stand he saw that all her clothes were gone and it was as if nothing had happened the night before. Rubbing his face, he went to his bathroom and threw cold water over his eyes. It seemed so surreal, so dreamlike, that the more the thought it over the less he was sure if it had ever really happened.


End file.
